Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2)
Wake-Up! : Applejack: Mornin', everyone. Did y'all find a way to sleep through that drum circle carryin' on all night? : Pinkie Pie: drums Oh! Did that keep you guys up? : Rainbow Dash: yawns Every last one of us? : Pinkie Pie: Hey, where's Sunset? Oh, I bet she's already up and dressed and holding a stage front spot! : Sunset Shimmer: snoring : Pinkie Pie: Oh. She's not doing that at all. : Rainbow Dash: That "all night" was more all-night-ier than she thought. : Sunset Shimmer: Five more minutes, Princess Celestia... I don't want to go to magic school... mumbling : Applejack: Hoo, boy. If we don't wake her up and get her brain defogged, she'll sleep through all the fun stuff. : Pinkie Pie: gasps Fun stuff's her favorite stuff! I got an idea! : Rainbow Dash: I do, too! : Applejack: I do, three! : Sunset Shimmer: snoring Choose Applejack! ending : Sunset Shimmer: groans : Applejack: Come on, lazy bones. Sun's up ahead, which means we're already behind. : Applejack: Can't have a pancake breakfast without a fire pit. : Sunset Shimmer: Say what now? : Applejack: It's just common sense. What's the point of campin' out if you ain't cookin' out? Now hop to! : Sunset Shimmer: panting Whew. Have you been... doing stuff like this... every morning? : Applejack: Of course. What, did you think room service came around settin' up our campsite for the day? : Sunset Shimmer: I mean, I wouldn't put it past Rarity to bring a private chef. She did fill the mini fridge with sushi and parfaits. : Applejack: And who do you think was rollin' all that sushi? : Sunset Shimmer: Mm-mmm! chuckles : Applejack: Big Mac always says nothin' starts the day off like a little bit of hard work. : Rest of Equestria Girls: He does? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : Applejack: Well, not in so many words. Choose Rainbow Dash! ending : Rainbow Dash: You think your body can handle waking up Rainbow-Dash-style?! Do ya, Sunset?! 'Cause guess what! sighs You're right. : Sunset Shimmer: chuckles You know, when you said we'd start the day with a workout, I thought it'd be way harder. : Rainbow Dash: No way. We're taking it nice and easy. : Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash: sigh : Rainbow Dash: Okay, let's start with a downward dog. Transition to cat pose. Now coiled snake. Trained llama. : growls, spits : Rainbow Dash: Inverse badger. The undulating parakeet. : Sunset Shimmer: groaning : Rainbow Dash: The stranded turtle. Confused lemur. Tech-savvy donkey! Horse on a bike! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs I'm not cut out for posing like animals doing things. : Rainbow Dash: Aw, come on. If you'd stayed in bed, you'd have missed this. : Sunset Shimmer: Missed what? The music doesn't start for another hour. Whoa. : Rainbow Dash: Sunset, meet sunrise. : Sunset Shimmer and Rainbow Dash: sigh : Sunset Shimmer: Here's a pose. How about grateful friend? Choose Pinkie Pie! ending : Pinkie Pie: Sunset, I'm so excited. This'll be the best breakfast ever! : conversations : thud : Sunset Shimmer: Uh, are you sure these are the best things to eat first thing in the morning? : Spike: chomping Mmm! : Pinkie Pie: Oh, of course not. We need a balanced breakfast. Snowball sprinkle cupcake waffles, jellybean beignets, and don't forget the sugar cookie croissants! : Sunset Shimmer: sighs I'm still pretty tired. : Pinkie Pie: Give it five minutes. : Sunset Shimmer: We're on top of the world! laughs : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! I told you! : Sunset Shimmer: I can't feel my stomach! : Pinkie Pie: I can! : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: laugh : Spike: I am a golden dog! : Sunset Shimmer: Let's never sleep ever again! Woo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! : Sunset Shimmer: groans : burbling : Rainbow Dash: Poor Sunset. Sugar crash. : Sunset Shimmer: gags : Rainbow Dash: Nobody should try to keep up with Pinkie Pie. : Applejack: Heh. Not even Pinkie Pie. : Pinkie Pie: snoring The Last Drop : chattering : music : cheering : Sunset Shimmer: How awesome is it that DJ Pon-3's playing "Starswirl"? : Fluttershy: So awesome! I hear she's got an interactive surprise planned for the crowd! : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : music : clapping : Sunset Shimmer: Get ready! The beat's about to drop! : stops : Sunset Shimmer: Uh, is this her surprise? : Fluttershy: whimpers I think she wants us to come on stage. : Sunset Shimmer: Ohhhh, I get it! We are the interactive! : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! Choose Sunset Shimmer! ending : music : Sunset Shimmer: Want to play? : game sounds : Sunset Shimmer: Let's do this! : techno : cheering Choose Fluttershy! ending : techno : howling : chirping : sounds : Fluttershy: The beat's about to get wild! howls : with animal sounds : Fluttershy: howls : cheering : Fluttershy: Oh. Rawr. giggles Choose Big Mac! ending : plucks : Miss Cheerilee: claps : plays : techno : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : continues : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : continues : Big McIntosh: chomps Eeyup! : continues : Big McIntosh: Eeyup! : cheering Inclement Leather : Applejack: sighs Today's prettier than a peach pie at a picnic. It's perfect for— : Rarity: Mauve fringe! : Applejack: Oh, well, Mauve Fringe isn't goin' on 'til 5:00. : Rarity: Oh, no-no-no-no. I am referring to my Starswirl look. sighs A cool breeze. The ideal accessory for fringe. : dryer whirring : Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: laughing : thunder : Rarity: Wait. What's happening? : Twilight Sparkle: That's strange. The next umbral solar eclipse isn't for another three hundred thousand days. : beat : Twilight Sparkle: And that's obviously not what we're talking about. laugh : Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rarity: gasping : Rarity: Rain?! But-but-but... this is suede! If it gets wet, it's ruined! And by extension, the whole festival! Not to mention the rest of my life when I have to recall this devastating turn of the weather! Oh, why, why, why?! Why did it have to drizzle?! bawls : Twilight Sparkle: Well, you see, when high pressure air meets— : Rarity: Help me! : Applejack: I got an idea! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh! Me, too! Choose Applejack! ending : Applejack: Apple family's got a sayin'. "If it's rainin' cats and dogs, get yourself some fishin' hogs." : Rarity: Yes, that's quite whimsical, but perhaps I'm missing some poetic nuance that explains why we are mucking about in a mud puddle! : Applejack: It means you got to look for the silver linin'. Like how mud's perfect for findin'... strains ...fishin' bait. : Rarity: Aah! : Applejack: Mud's also great for camouflage when you need to sneak up on a pig real quiet-like. : Rarity: Why ever would anyone need to sneak up on a pig? : Applejack: If you have to ask, you don't want to know. And I'm only talkin' about mud on your hands, arms, neck, and— : Rarity: Face! : Rarity: sighs This mud mask is excellent for the pores. Thanks, Applejack. : Applejack: Huh. Guess there's a silver linin' for everyone. You sure you don't want to go wormin'? : Rarity: Entirely. : Twilight Sparkle: whispering You know, this doesn't really fix her problem. : Applejack: But she looks so happy. Choose Twilight Sparkle! ending : Twilight Sparkle: For the last three weeks, I've been brainstorming equipment to engineer in the statistically probably case of inclement weather, including but not limited to a raincoat with a water collection system, a self-drying umbrella, and detachable windshield wipers for eyeglasses. : Rarity: Fabulous! Which ones did you make? : Twilight Sparkle: None. I only brought garbage bags to help clean up. : Rarity: Do you not care about helping me?! Wait. Twilight. Trash bags! You are a genius! : Twilight Sparkle: I am? : music : Twilight Sparkle and Rarity: cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Rain ponchos? You're a genius! : Rarity: No. We're a genius. Plus, look. Rain ponchos with fringe! squeals Choose Vignette Valencia! ending : buzzes : beep : Rarity: Oh, Vignette, darling! Thank goodness you picked up! My clothes are drenched! My mascara is running! And look at my jacket! : Vignette Valencia: Forget your jacket. Look at your hair. gasps I... love it! : Rarity: Y-You do? I mean... of course you— : Vignette Valencia: #RainHairDon'tCare. It appears working for me had a lasting effect on your taste. singsong Trendsetter! : beep : Rarity: "RainHairDon'tCare" is a trend. I mean, y-y-yes, o-of course, that's what I do. laughs Hello? sighs I hope this works. : clicks : splash : clicks : Rarity: Oh, darlings, consider this a good lesson learned. I have truly grown as a person. Embracing this catastrophe to discover an inner truth, namely that— : blowing : floof! : Rarity: Must find hair dryer! : Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: laugh Lost and Pound : chattering : Twilight Sparkle: Wow! These food trucks have such clever gimmicks! "Weak in the Cheese", "Avocados Constant", "Money for Waffles, and Chicken's Not for Free Either"... : Fluttershy: reading "Lasagna Pop"? : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, most have clever names. It's like they stopped trying after "Bye Focaccia". : beat : Fluttershy: Now I've seen everything. : Spike: Where's Lasagna Pop?! Where's Lasagna—?! Whoa! : Princess Thunder Guts: whines : Fluttershy: Awww. Are you lost, little girl? : Princess Thunder Guts: whines : Fluttershy: gasps She needs our help! : Rarity: And perhaps a bath. : Fluttershy: Come on, little one. We'll help you. : Princess Thunder Guts: panting Choose Rarity! ending : Princess Thunder Guts: barks : Rarity: Oh! No, no! Down! Oh! sighs Oh, I suppose you can follow me to the show, just as long as you don't— yelps Do something like that. Blech! Yuck! No-no! Whoa! pants Excuse me! Pardon! : Fluttershy: giggles She thinks it's a game. Run, Rarity, run! giggles : Rarity: Pardon! : gasps : Princess Thunder Guts: barking : Rarity: panting Love your cufflinks! Sorry, did I step on your...? panting : clicking : Rarity: sighs, laughs Huh? screams No! You don't have to—! screams Oh, why me?! groans : Princess Thunder Guts: pants : Rarity: yelps : Supernova Zap: Princess Thunder Guts! Oooh! : beat : Rarity: stutters Huh? You belong to Su-Z? From P-PostCrush?! I... stutters W-We're all such big fans. : Supernova Zap: She found my dog! : cheers : Supernova Zap: Oh! How can I ever repay you? : Rarity: Oh! A genuine fashion-forward throwback feather boa! For me?! I mean, uh, I will try and find something to go with it. : Supernova Zap: Say thanks, Princess! : Princess Thunder Guts: slurps : Rarity: strained You're welcome. Choose Spike! ending : Spike: She's coming over! Like, to me! What should I do?! Uh... what should I say? Oh, I know! throat 'Sup? : Rarity: singsong Ooh, Spike's got a crush! : Spike: What? No, I don't! I'm... I'm just happy to help! laugh Hi. I'm Spike. Nice to feet you. I-I mean, meet you! sighs That wasn't weird. : Princess Thunder Guts: barks : music : chitters : Spike and Princess Thunder Guts: and growling : Princess Thunder Guts: sneezes : Supernova Zap: squeals Princess! : Spike: gasps : Supernova Zap: I was looking for you everywhere, little girl! : Spike: Aw, man. I mean, thank goodness. We've been looking everywhere for you. : Rarity: We have? : Fluttershy: Uh, we have? : Supernova Zap: I hope it wasn't a problem. : Twilight Sparkle: Not at all. Right, Spike? : Spike: Happy to help... : Supernova Zap: Come on, Princess. : Spike: sighs : Princess Thunder Guts: barks : Spike: laugh : Rarity: Oh, yeah. He's just "happy to help". : Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Fluttershy: laugh Choose Fluttershy! ending : Fluttershy: How can we help you, little one? : Princess Thunder Guts: whispering : Supernova Zap: squeals Mmmm! Thank you! : Rarity: Huh. That was easy. : Spike: Okay, so back to the food trucks. We could go to "Wrapsolutely", "Tapas o' the Morning", "Forgive and Baguette", "Poké Me, Poké You", "Winnie the Pu Pu Platter", "Truck of the Irish", "Truck of the Danish", "Dough or Dough Not (There is No Coffee)"... out : Fluttershy: giggles Accountibilibuddies : playing : cheering : Applejack: Almost to the front! Come on, y'all! Do the catwalk stomp! : crunch! : Applejack: Yow! I'm okay! So long as no one else— : CRUNCH! : Applejack: Owwww! groans Maybe I oughta mosey out o' the line o' stompin'. : Applejack: Y'all head back. No reason you gotta miss the upfront-ness on account o' me. : Rainbow Dash: But we aren't letting you miss Dirk Thistleweed and be all alone. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It's against the "Fun Times Festival Friends' Partner Pal Credo" to go off without an accountibilibuddy! : Applejack: Awww. Y'all are the best. Hmm... Who should I ask to come with me? Hmmm... Choose Rainbow Dash! ending : Rainbow Dash: I'm gonna mix you up something my coach gave me when I tweaked my hammy during round-robin semis. : Applejack: Sounds like... sports words. : Rainbow Dash: sighs So this balm... Or is it a salve? Let's just call it a cream. This goop will fix anything! Then boom! Dirk Thistleweed, here we come! : Applejack: Uh... sniffs Ugh. Are you sure about this? It smells like bad milk. Or good cheese. : Dirk Thistleweed: raspy I'd know the smell of cure-all ointment anywhere. : Rainbow Dash: squeals : Applejack: Dirk Thistleweed?! : Dirk Thistleweed: raspy I lost my voice, and I'm supposed to be on stage right now. Y'all mind if I slather my singin' parts? : Applejack: Uh... s-slather away. I just told Dirk Thistleweed to slather away! : Dirk Thistleweed: getting normal Mmmm... Burns so good. :: Sometimes, what you're searchin' for's :: In the last place you look :: It could be in a medical tent :: You never know :: I'm Dirk Thistlewee-ee-eed :: That's my real name : Applejack: This is the best view of any concert ever! : Dirk Thistleweed: Aw, did you lose your voice, too? Choose Pinkie Pie! ending : Applejack: Thanks for hangin' with me, Pinkie. sighs I'm sure we'll find some other way to see Dirk Thistleweed someday. : Pinkie Pie: Wait a minute... Today is someday! I'm gonna make sure you still get to see Dirk Thistleweed! With a crazy plan that's crazy like a fox, and it's so "fox" it might just work! Come on, crazy! : zip! : Pinkie Pie: Oh, right. Bad foot. Can't run. Got it! groans : squeaking : Pinkie Pie: grunting : Applejack: Uh, Pinkie, it-it's not a big deal. We can just go back down the hill. : Pinkie Pie: No! You... are... seeing... Dirk... Thistleweed! groans : playing : Applejack: Oh, my gravy. This is amazing! Pinkie Pie, you're the best! : beat : Pinkie Pie: Can you see him now, Applejack?! : thud : Pinkie Pie: giggling Choose Snips! ending : Snips: It's kind of weird, don't you think? Picking me when both your real friends offered to be with you. : Applejack: You looked so lonely without Snails. : Snips: Hmph! That name means nothing to me! sighs I don't get it. I told him I lost my earplugs, and then he just abandoned me. : Applejack: Well, at least we have each other. : Snips: It just stinks not to have a friend around, you know? : Applejack: I'm sayin'— : Snips: I'm all alone. : Applejack: I'm literally right next to you— : Snips: Just me, myself, and— : Applejack: throat : Snips: Y-Y-You wanna be my new best friend? : Applejack: I-I'm not sure if I— : Snips: O-Oh, y-yeah, I-I... I understand. : Applejack: sighs All right. I'll be your best friend— : Snips: Snails! You came back! : Snails: What do you mean, Snips? I've been looking everywhere for ya. : Applejack: Dirk Thistleweed?! : Dirk Thistleweed: You guys know Snails? He's the funniest fella I ever done met! Do the thing! Do the thing! : noises : Snips, Snails, and Dirk Thistleweed: laughing : Dirk Thistleweed: Hey, considerin' y'all's friends with the greatest artistic genius of our generation, why don't y'all join me backstage? : playing : Snips: Never leave me alone again! : Applejack: Still right here. The Road Less Scheduled : Twilight Sparkle: All right, Spike. My algorithmically-generated festival schedule has optimized our route to see all the best bands. yelps : thud : splat : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! Gross! : fizzle! : Twilight Sparkle: It's not working! How are my decisions supposed to get optimized now?! : Spike: You've stumbled onto the path less planned for. How exciting! : Twilight Sparkle: How excruciating! Maybe I could log on to someone else's schedule. : Spike: Oh. You mean metaphorically speaking? Because we'd follow the passion of others to guide our experience? : Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm... Who should I follow? Choose Celestia! ending : Twilight Sparkle: Principal Celestia? : Principal Celestia: Twilight Sparkle! How wonderful! : Twilight Sparkle: I didn't know you... did things. : Principal Celestia: Not just me. The whole Starswirl Squad's here, too. : music : Principal Celestia: We're original "Starswirlers". Been coming together since the fest started back in... When was it? : beat : Principal Celestia: throat Mr. Cranky Doodle loves his electropop under the stars. whispering That and the secret falafel booth. : Twilight Sparkle: There's a secret falafel booth?! : Principal Celestia: Stick with me. We're old-school. : Twilight Sparkle: A paper schedule? : Principal Celestia: From the O.G. rainforest. throat I'm only teasing. I don't know where it's from. : music : Cranky Doodle: sniffs : Spike: chomps : Twilight Sparkle and Principal Celestia: laugh : clicking : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for teaching me so much today. : Principal Celestia: I should have you send me letters after every music festival telling me what you learned, hmm? : Twilight Sparkle: Uh... : Principal Celestia: laughs Just kidding. That would get old. : Twilight Sparkle: I could text you. : Principal Celestia: Hm. Let's just forget it. : Twilight Sparkle and Principal Celestia: laugh Choose Fluttershy! ending : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Fluttershy, for letting come along to... whatever this is. Aren't we gonna miss your band? : Fluttershy: muffled Almost ready! Just taming a few last baby flyaways. Tote bag, please. : Twilight Sparkle: groans Yikes! Whatcha got in here — osmium bricks?! : Spike: sniffs Smells like... bones? : Twilight Sparkle: You think everything smells like bones. Whoa! You did your nails? : closes : opens : metal music : Fluttershy: giggles : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Spike: I told you I smelled bones! : opens : Fanboy: Brutal skulls, fellow cruncher! : Fluttershy: You, too, fellow cruncher! Oh, dear. Um, so, after we went to Equestria World, Vignette introduced me to this band Skull Cruncher. Yes, I know it seems "brutal", but their lyrics are surprisingly poignant once you get past all the skull... crunching. : beat : Fluttershy: You thinking I need more makeup? Or... that I'm weird? Is that it? : Twilight Sparkle: No! I'm thinking... I need more black nail polish! : Fluttershy: giggles And we haven't even turned on the skulls! : whirring : Spike: Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: Pretty! I mean... pretty brutal! Choose Micro Chips! ending : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for letting us tag along, Micro Chips. What's up first? gasps You're into MC Dex FX?! I love MC Dex FX! Huge fan! Huge! : Micro Chips: You are? : Twilight Sparkle: I know everything there is to know! I even have the exact same 42-3C effects pedal from my MC Dex FX build-it-yourself theremin! : Micro Chips: Actually, MC uses a 42-00 pre-effects mixer. : Twilight Sparkle: Did you know the "MC" stands for "modulated computersounds"? One word! : Micro Chips: It... actually... doesn't. : Twilight Sparkle: Trust me. I've read all her biopics. The original screenplays— : Micro Chips: Wait. Her biopics? You think MC Dex FX is a girl? : Twilight Sparkle: Just because she always wears a helmet made of recycled disco balls doesn't mean I can't tell. : Micro Chips: I guess we'll see. : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, we will see, won't we? : cheering : Twilight Sparkle: Did you...? Is he...?! What did...?! : music : Twilight Sparkle: "MC"... "Micro Chips"? : Spike: "Huge fan. Huge!" laughs Sock It to Me : Rainbow Dash: Come on, come on, come on! : Rarity: Something wrong, Rainbow Dash? : Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Everything! We're playing Crystal Prep in ten minutes, and I can't find my lucky sock! : Sunset Shimmer: You're not the best player on the team because of some sock. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, who needs socks? Viva the sockless revolution! : Rainbow Dash: But we'll never win the championship without it! : Rarity: Well, lucky for you, your most brilliant friend has come up with a solution. : Rainbow Dash: Uh, Twilight? : Pinkie Pie: laughing : Rarity: I mean me! I can help. I'm brilliant. : Bulk Biceps: Ha! Me, too! I like helping! : Trixie Lulamoon: Don't forget the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie! : Rainbow Dash: Hmmm... Choose Rarity! ending : machine whirring : Rainbow Dash: whimpers How's that new lucky sock coming?! What's taking so long?! Huh?! Rarity? Can I have it? Can I have it?! Can I have it now?! : smack : Rarity: No. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh! The game's already started! : Rarity: You can't rush fashion, doll. : Rainbow Dash: groans Come on, come on, come on...! : cheering : Sunset Shimmer: Ohhh. There's not much time left. : Pinkie Pie: And it's tied! I hate it! : blows : Rainbow Dash: panting Last time I ask Rarity for help! : Sunset Shimmer: Whoa-ho-ho-ho! : Pinkie Pie: Ooh, now that's a sock! : shimmer! : "Melon Mint": motion groan : sounds : Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie: cheering : Rainbow Dash: grunts : shimmer! : beep! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Aw, gee, guys. I don't deserve the credit. It was all— : CHS Soccer Players: chanting Sock! Sock! Sock! Sock! : Rainbow Dash: Rarity I never doubted you for a second. : Rarity: That's what I call "fashion forward". : Rainbow Dash: Actually, I play left back. : Rarity: laughs I have no idea what that means. Choose Trixie! ending : Rainbow Dash: sighs Thanks, Trixie. You really have a lucky sock that I can borrow? : Trixie Lulamoon: This magic hat contains my most powerful magic items. Regular sock. hums Ooh. Unlucky sock. Ooh! Presto! A lucky sock! This is also my laundry bag. chuckles : blows : shimmer! : Rainbow Dash: Aah! What... is... happening?! : beep! : cheering : Rainbow Dash: Uh... Fluttershy? : chitters Choose Bulk Biceps! ending : Bulk Biceps: Uh, my mom hasn't washed it since I found five bucks. : Rainbow Dash: Ugh. Wow. When was that? : Bulk Biceps: Um... last Thursday. It was the six-year anniversary! : squawks : Fluttershy: sniffs Ugh! : thud : CPA Soccer Coach: gags : Rainbow Dash: Sorry, I know! Uh, it's not me! I-I mean, it is, but it's the sock! : "Teddy": gags : cheers, groans : Rainbow Dash: grunts : beep! : cheering : CHS Soccer Players: groaning : Rainbow Dash: Your socks work, Bulk. : Bulk Biceps: No, it doesn't. Made it all up. The real luck was inside you all along. I just wanted to teach you a lesson about self-confidence. : Rainbow Dash: Wow, Bulk. Guess there's more to you than I realized. groans Tip Toppings : opens : jingles : chattering : Pinkie Pie: Guess who's got pink hair and is ready for some frozen yogurt! : beat : Pinkie Pie: All right, but I'm going after you. : Employee: lisping Congratulations! You're our one thousandth customer, which means you get one free topping! : Pinkie Pie: gasps This is the best day ever! : whirring : Pinkie Pie: And now, for the perfect topping! squealing There's too many to choose from! What do I do?! : opens : jingles : Pinkie Pie: panting Will one of you please help me pick the perfect frozen yogurt topping?! : Twilight Sparkle: Sure. : Applejack: Sounds dandy. : Fluttershy: Oh, um, don't pick me because I'm animal-sitting, and they're not allowed in the store. Choose Applejack! ending : Applejack: If it were up to me, I'd go for somethin' fresh and sweet, like... : Pinkie Pie: Candy? slurps : Applejack: Fruit! : Pinkie Pie: Oh. I thought you were gonna say chuckles candy. : Applejack: Candy ain't fresh. : Pinkie Pie: Yeah, but it's candy. : Applejack: Just think about it. Fresh fruit is a burst of flavor in every bite. You're havin' fruit! : Pinkie Pie: Fruit it is! How about cherries? Candy cherries. chuckle : Applejack: Allow me. : Pinkie Pie: Mm-hmm! chewing Mmmm! Wow! You're right, Applejack! This real fruit sure is good! : Applejack: I know it is. : Applejack and Pinkie Pie: chuckling Sucker. : Pinkie Pie: chomps Choose Twilight Sparkle! ending : Twilight Sparkle: If I'm gonna help you choose the perfect topping, we've got to do it methodically, which is why... Wait! We need to log our observations as we sample. Now, cinnamon candies are spicy and sweet but may not blend well with a fruity yogurt. Chocolate chips or syrup would complement a fruit yogurt nicely. If we go with a chocolate or vanilla base, nuts would be the perfect crunchy treat. Individual sprinkles display a startling variance from the mean. : Pinkie Pie: Twilight! : Twilight Sparkle: Done. According to my calculations, the perfect topping is... chocolate-covered walnuts. : Pinkie Pie: Whoo-hoo! Now, let's eat! : Twilight Sparkle: Employee Uh, we're gonna need another sample cup. : Pinkie Pie: Mmmmm! The chocolate-covered walnuts were the right choice! sighs : Twilight Sparkle: Never mind. : Pinkie Pie: slurps : Twilight Sparkle: laughs Choose Fluttershy! ending : opens : chittering : splatting : Employee: whimpering This is a major health violation! E-Everybody out! : closes : Fluttershy: I told you not to pick me. : Pinkie Pie: I don't know what came over me. I guess I'll just have to go topping-less after all. gasps For me? : crunching : Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy: laugh Costume Conundrum : game music : buzzes : beep : Rarity: Don't be jealous, but I have been invited to an exclusive— : Applejack and Sunset Shimmer: Costume party at Bulk Biceps' house! : Rarity: Oh. Good. : Applejack: Yee-haw! : Sunset Shimmer: screams It's gonna be awesome! : Fluttershy: whimpers : Sunset Shimmer: Don't be nervous. We'll all go together, Fluttershy. : Fluttershy: It's not that. It's just... the party's in a few days, and I have no idea what I'd wear. : Applejack: chuckles Don't you worry about that. I got just the thing. : Rarity: I'd be more than willing to help you throw together a dazzling ensemble. : Sunset Shimmer: I'm thinking something real spooky! : Fluttershy: Hmmm... Who should I ask for help with my costume? Choose Sunset Shimmer! ending : Sunset Shimmer: Okay, let's get started! : Fluttershy: gasps Ooh! whimpers, gags : Sunset Shimmer: Hmm... Aha! Here it is! : Fluttershy: Aah! : Sunset Shimmer: ...n't. : Fluttershy: Ew! : Sunset Shimmer: Nah, too scary. Not scary enough. Can't picture you as a bat. : thud! : Sunset Shimmer: Now, this I can work with! : Fluttershy: whimpers : music : rings : opens : Bulk Biceps: Hey! Sunset! Nice costume. Come on in! : Sunset Shimmer: If you think this is good, wait 'til you see... : Bulk Biceps: screams Monster! Run! : Fluttershy: M-M-Monster?! Where?! yelps : thud : music : Bulk Biceps: Aah! It... It... It... It mutated into Fluttershy! : zip! : Sunset Shimmer: I told you this was a great costume. : Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy: laugh Choose Rarity! ending : Rarity: Oh, Fluttershy! I can't wait to make you something truly breathtaking! giggles Now, hold still for the next... several days... : whooshing : zip! : creaking : zip! : Rarity: gasps Rarity, darling, you've outdone yourself! : Fluttershy: singsong Rarity... : Rarity: sighs I said "darling", didn't I? Ohhh... : clinks : Fluttershy: gasps I look like a princess! : Rarity: Hm, indeed. Now, we still have to find something for you to wear. : Fluttershy: Huh? You made this for yourself? : Rarity: Oh, don't worry. You can wear one of my "what, this old thing?"'s. : Fluttershy: Why are they called that? They're beautiful. : Rarity: What, this old thing? Choose Applejack! ending : Applejack: laughs I'm thrilled you're willin' to do this with me, Fluttershy. claps : cluck : Applejack: I tried to use this costume ages ago with Sunset Shimmer, but she just wasn't into it. : Fluttershy: Uh... what is it? : clattering : Applejack: laughs Here! Whatcha think? Ain't she a beaut? : clucks : music : Sunset Shimmer: Where are those two? : Rarity: I hope Fluttershy didn't get cold feet. : Applejack: The only thing these feet are doin' is gettin' ready to cut a rug! : Rarity: gasps Oh, Fluttershy! I'm sorry she's putting you through this! : Fluttershy: Actually, Rarity, it's nice. It's easier to relax when no one can see me. : Applejack: laughs What'd I tell ya? : unzip : Sunset Shimmer: yelps : Applejack: A good friend always has your back. : clatter : Sunset Shimmer: Uh, s-sorry. : Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity: laugh